Belanja
by Kukuranger
Summary: Pekerjaan Karito Tate selanjutnya berlokasi di pusat pertokoan kota Athens. ・ /SU/ ― [Yami no Aegis X Saint Seiya]


"Selamat malam, penyihir dari Siren…"

Bulan sudah bersinar terang saat dua helai kontras saling menyapa. Yang pirang mendekat sementara yang gelap bergeming di tempat―memainkan kartu-kartu di kedua belah tangan seakan tiap helainya menentukan masa depan.

"Mereka ada di atas juga di bawah, kembar dan setiap hari saling bersentuhan. Apa itu?"

"Ah… begini… saya diutus kemari untuk bertemu dengan anda, Nona Anna Riddle…"

"Dan ini prosedur sebelum memulai percakapan resmi denganku, Tuan Aiolos. Jika tidak bisa menjawab, maaf sebaiknya pulang saja."

_Yang benar saja._ Kalau mengingat sudah datang jauh-jauh dengan mengorbankan waktu dan bokong yang sempat kram karena kelamaan duduk di pesawat, mana mungkin dia dengan senang hati pulang begitu saja tanpa hasil.

Sang pemilik _cloth_ sagitarius sejenak berpaling ke arah pria tua yang sedang menyeduh teh di depan meja _counter_, melihat sosok itu mengangguk ramah padanya―berucap nonverbal agar tamunya tetap santai agar bisa menjawab teka-teki dengan benar.

Lagipula jika dia berani pulang dengan tangan kosong, junjungannya akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena sudah berani membuang-buang ongkos tiket perjalanan. Maklumlah, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau dewi perang Yunani abad terkini terkenal karena sangat kikir.

Dilema.

"…gigi." pungkas Aiolos yang kemudian disambut senyuman sang gadis.

"Silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih, Nona Anna."

Dengan sopan, sosok tinggi itu mengambil tempat di seberang pembicara, "Saya diutus dengan maksud menyewa _bodyguard_ anda untuk keperluan mendesak."

"Berita kedatangan anda tersiar kemari," tangannya belum berhenti menyusun kartu-kartu tangannya sedemikian rupa di atas meja, "Tapi seberapa pentingnya sampai tuan harus repot-repot datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh?"

Aiolos menurunkan derajat pandangnya, mencari titik fokus saat berbicara.

"Sangat penting karena ini soal dewi kami, Athena."

"…aku sedang mendengar,"

"Saya harap _bodyguard_ anda bisa melindungi dewi kami, saat…" tarikan napas, diiringi beberapa tetesan peluh. Kalimatnya pamungkasnya ditekan begitu keras sehingga menghasilkan suasana tegang secara penuh―

"…belanja."

―seharusnya.

"Apa?"

Wajah Aiolia masih dalam mode serius. Anna masih setia dengan air muka datar. Giovani tetap sibuk menyeduh teh.

(_Krik_.)

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, tadi tuan Aiolos bilang ingin menyewa _bodyguard_ Siren untuk menemani dewi Athena… belanja?" repetisi skeptis diutarakan seakan telinganya mengalami gangguan.

Pirang itu mengangguk cekatan, "Tepat. Belanja."

"Oh."

Kemudian senyap merayap tanpa ada satupun lagi mencoba bicara.

* * *

**Belanja  
**.

**Saint Seiya **(c) Kurumada Masami**  
Yami no Aegis **(c) 7tsuki. K &amp; Fujiwara. Y**  
Warning: **Garing. Abal. Plot ngelantur. (sangat) OOC.

by **St. Chimaira **(id: 1658345)

Enjoy! :D

.

.

.

* * *

Jadi begitulah awalnya kenapa sekarang Karito Tate menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Yunani.

Untuk menemani sang dewi perang pergi berbelanja.

Sudahlah, kasihan kalau dibahas terus terutama soal beban tugasnya yang masih terasa _absurd_. Sekarang pria berusia matang berambut lurus legam itu sedang mengawasi seorang gadis berbalut gaun putih melambai dengan barang-barang belanjaan di tangan―gadis yang mengaku berusia tiga belas tahun tapi tampak memiliki sepasang tumor kronis di daerah dadanya.

Bukan sarkasme, ini fakta.

"Biar saya bawakan." dengan sopan, Tate menawarkan jasa angkut yang diterima gadis itu cepat.

"Terima kasih, Paman Tate."

Aww, JLEB.

Memang sih dengan usianya yang sudah lewat kepala tiga Tate harus bersedia dipanggil om-om oleh gadis di bawah umur, tapi entah kenapa panggilan itu terasa mengganggu sehingga dia segera meralat cepat, "Panggil saja saya 'Tate', Nona Athena."

"Baiklah, Tuan Tate."

Masih menemani sang dewi berputar-putar di dalam area supermarket, mata Tate mau tidak mau terfokus pada keranjang yang sedang dibawanya; kepiting beku dalam jumlah banyak, lobster, ikan juga beberapa jenis bahan mentah _seafood_. Setelahnya dia juga melihat daging beku utuh, banyak jenis sayuran, juga berbagai macam bumbu masak.

"Seberapa pentingnya makanan ini sampai anda harus turun ke Athens dan membeli semuanya sendirian? Saya dengar anda seharusnya bisa menyuruh pengawal Sanctuary untuk membeli apapun yang anda inginkan."

Surai lavender itu berkibar manis, "Tidak bisa, Tuan Tate. Kali ini spesial, saya harus membelinya sendiri."

"Apa hari ini ada sesuatu yang khusus?"

Gelengan kepala lagi, "Tidak ada. Saya yang ingin membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang istimewa."

"Begitukah…"

Mengusung moto _talk less do more_, Tate mundur dari percakapan. Niatnya mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang tujuan kerjanya hangus sudah. Sepertinya kliennya yang satu ini memang keras kepala, bahkan saat di kasir dia bersikeras supaya uang kecil kembaliannya tidak ditukar dengan permen.

Berpindah lokasi ke daerah pertokoan, mereka berdua melipir menuju lokasi yang menjual aneka perabotan. Yang mengherankan, sang dewi berteriak unyu setiap tiga langkah―bahkan matanya tidak mau lepas dari benda-benda lucu di sepanjang kaca etalase.

Tate tidak bisa memasang tampang lebih datar lagi ketika pengunjung sekitar mulai menjadikan keduanya pusat perhatian.

Walau begitu, sejauh ini sang _bodyguard_ hanya merasa risih, sama sekali tidak merasa ada bahaya berarti mengancam seperti yang sudah diperingatkan. Kalau boleh jujur, suasananya sangat aman terkendali bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan sama sekali.

Baru saja berpikir demikian, dari arah pintu keluar toko terdengar suara ledakan―disusul tawa membahana milik seorang pria yang begitu menyakitkan telinga. Sangat ala antagonis sekali, nadanya pun dibuat tinggi seakan menunjukkan perbedaan kasta antar tenaga.

"Keluar kau, Dewi Athena! Aku Elf Mills akan membawa kepalamu untuk Hades-sama BUWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

Suara teriakan dan pemiliknya berhamburan ke sana kemari, membuat Tate bersiaga penuh. Anehnya kliennya malah tetap sibuk memilih barang-barang berlabel potongan harga di bagian counter.

"Nona Athena, lebih baik kita lekas pergi dari sini!" ajaknya dengan keseriusan tingkat tinggi. Sang dewi menolak tegas.

"Saya tidak mau, belanjanya kan belum selesai. Kalau mau pergilah duluan, beli es krim atau apapun… ini uangnya."

Mata Tate malah kicep melihat mata uang Euro ada di genggamannya sekarang. Bukannya ketakutan, sang dewi lebih memilih meneruskan belanja seakan tidak peduli pada keselamatan nyawanya.

"Bagi wanita, membeli barang diskon sama dengan perang!"

Athena berikrar. Tate lelah.

Dengan sangat tidak rela pria berumur itu menuju ke arah sumber suara supaya dapat membereskan masalah, "Anda tunggu di sini, mohon jangan kemana-mana!" komandonya mutlak.

Sesampai di luar―di bagian pedestrian yang sangat dekat dengan balai kota, terlihat seorang S_pecter_ sedang sibuk merusak bangku-bangku taman, membuat Tate tidak senang. Bagaimanapun semua yang hancur kan fasilitas umum, dia pikir siapa yang akan membayar semua itu kalau bukan sang dewi dan segenap badan keuangannya?

Sepertinya Tate terlalu cemas karena belum mencicipi mukjizat Sanctuary; kalau Kuil ksatria emas yang sempat hancur lebur saja bisa kembali berdiri kokoh hanya dalam hitungan beberapa episode, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Siapa kau?! Jangan mengganggu!"

"Kau yang mengganggu!" telunjuknya teracung lurus, "APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT NONA ATHENA SEDANG BELANJA?!"

Coba tengok ke atas, siapa tau ada gagak lewat.

Dua pria dewasa itu berhadapan dalam diam, hanya terpaut lima langkah. Memang luar biasa setiap _Saint _maupun orang-orang bayaran yang mendapat tugas menjaga Athena, sepertinya sifat garing dewi perang tersebut ikut menular tanpa diminta.

Bolehlah sang penantang malu karena telat sadar bahwa dia telah mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh, tapi _Specter_ yang dihadapinya sekarang tampaknya lebih terhina karena langsung menutup dua mukanya cepat kemudian menangis heboh.

"A-aku tidak menyadarinya… aku maluuu!" isakan histeris, "Lain kali aku akan menyerangnya kalau dewi Athena sedang piknik saja… hueeeee~" selarik kalimat dahsyat, kemudian armor hitam licin itu kabur tanpa jejak. Selamat, Tate baru saja memecahkan rekor tercepat mengalahkan lawan.

"Tuan Tate, saya sudah selesai belanja. Kita pulang mau naik apa? Taksi? Gerobak? Apa mau gendong saya?" tidak paham situasi, Athena dengan santai menepuk bahu sang _bodyguard_ yang masih dalam keadaan mematung. Terlihat barang belanjaan berkilo-kilo tergolek manis di sekitar kakinya, siap untuk dibawa pulang.

Mari runut kembali; Tate hanya disewa untuk menjaga sang dewi selama berbelanja. Dan sekarang aktivitasnya telah berakhir.

"JADI UNTUK APA SEMUA ITU TADIIIIII?" jerit dengan _range _suara baritone pecah di udara.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan pun usai. Tate cukup lega karena sekarang dirinya bisa bersantai di kursi makan empuk di sebuah lokasi bernama Papacy―tempat suci sri Paus tinggal.

Dilihatnya beberapa pelayan wanita sibuk mondar-mandir menghidangkan berbagai jenis lauk pauk tak terkecuali Athena sendiri. Berkali-kali para _Saint_ setianya berusaha menghentikan usaha sang dewi dari program masak-memasak namun berakhir gagal.

Bubar sudah usaha mereka untuk menyelamatkan gigi dan lambung masing-masing. Mungkin makan rumput jauh lebih baik untuk keselamatan penghuni Sanctuary kini.

"Sebelum makan, saya sebagai perwakilan Sanctuary ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tuan Tate…" yang dipanggil berharap embel-embel 'tuan'-nya tidak disebut, tapi sudahlah, "Karena sudah melindungi saya dari serangan S_pecter_ tak bertanggung jawab di kota Athens sore tadi."

Kalimat sang Dewi membuat beberapa _Gold Saint_ kelojotan, Shura terutama.

"APA? TADI ANDA KE ATHENS?"

"APA? TADI ADA _SPECTER_?"

"APA? KENAPA KAMI TIDAK DIBERI TAHU?"

"APAAA?"

Lebay.

Selebay gebrakan tangan Aphrodite di atas meja yang cukup tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia akan meratapi kuku-kuku palsunya yang coplok kemudian, "ANDA TAHU PERGI KE ATHENS SENDIRIAN SANGAT BERBAHAYA?!" namun kali ini dia bersikap layaknya ksatria emas sejati.

"Saya tidak pergi sendiri, ada tuan Tate menemani."

Merasa diperkenalkan secara tidak langsung, kepala Tate menunduk pelan. Setiap pasang mata di sana segera fokus pada pria dengan coat hitam panjang di antara kostum-kostum emas berkilau.

"Beliau sengaja jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang. Berkat kehadirannya, dewi Athena lolos dari marabahaya." potong Aiolos untuk mempersingkat waktu karena cacing perutnya sudah seriosa. Apa mereka semua tidak tahu kalau dari sejak Aiolos bolak-balik Jepang-Yunani dia hanya baru makan makanan di pesawat?

Tate sama-sekali tidak termakan pujian _Saint_ Sagitarius. Bagaimana dia bisa berbangga diri kalau konteks 'marabahaya' yang baru saja digembar-gemborkan berbeda dari kenyataannya? Yang ada malah rasa malu setengah mati.

"Jangan-jangan kakak sudah tahu soal ini, ya?" tuduh Aiolia pada Aiolos yang seketika batuk-batuk beruntun. Tebakan mereka, kemungkinan besar sri Paus juga ikut andil karena tidak lama dia juga ikut batuk-batuk.

"…padahal sebaiknya anda memberi tahu kami…" Camus mencoba menengahi keadaan.

"Saya tidak mau merepotkan karena pesta kali ini saya buat khusus demi kalian, para _Gold Saints_."

Yang berzirah emas di depan meja kompak berseru, "Demi kami?"

Sang dewi mengangguk lalu berdiri seraya merentangkan tangan, sesaat dia membungkuk dalam, "Kalian sudah sering saya repotkan untuk menjaga Sanctuary dan tetek bengeknya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian semua."

Jarang-jarang melihat Athena waras dan mengingat tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan (kecuali Aiolos) maka mereka akhirnya menerima saja jamuan yang telah dipersiapkan. Sialnya, baru beberapa orang melakukan suapan pertama, kamar mandi langsung menjadi ajang tempur karena ada dari perut mereka diyakini bermasalah.

Tate ingin menjadi salah satu peserta namun dia menahan diri karena terlalu gengsi.

"Selain makan malam, ada lagi yang saya ingin berikan untuk kalian…" dengan sebuah jentikan jari ala mafia-mafia kasino, Athena memerintahkan beberapa pelayannya untuk membawa barang-barang yang dibungkus rapi dalam jumlah yang tepat dua belas.

"Saya sengaja membeli semua hadiah ini. Lalu maaf hanya dibungkus koran, soalnya waktunya mepet."

Sebagai bendahara Sanctuary, Mu adalah orang yang pertama kali curiga, "Anda tidak membeli semua barang itu dengan uang kas, kan?" tapi melihat cara dewinya menyembunyikan tawa di balik buku-buku lentiknya, Mu harus pasrah menerima kenyataan pahit.

"Sabar ya, Mu." Aiolos yang duduk di sebelah merangkul bahu juniornya prihatin, "Tiket pesawatnya juga dikorupsi dari uang kas loh…"

Mu berbusa di tempat.

"Silahkan diterima hadiahnya apa adanya…"

Acara menjadi riuh ketika para ksatria emas menerima bagian masing-masing dan langsung membukanya di tempat. Tanpa diduga, mereka berduabelas menerima benda yang memang diidam-idamkan sejak lama, entah bagaimana caranya junjungan mereka tahu.

Oh, mereka mungkin hanya lupa kalau Athena senang menyebar angket di Sanctuary.

"Silahkan, Tuan Tate. Saya juga punya hadiah untuk anda…"

"Ah… terima kasih…" Tate menerima pemberian gadis kecil itu tanpa sungkan, yang ketika dibuka ternyata sebuah _photobook_ sang dewi yang isinya dikemas dalam berbagai pose untuk kenang-kenangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa tuan tidak tertarik untuk menjadi ksatria pelindung saya? Posisi kosong _Gold Sain_t masih ada satu lagi loh, sekarang zodiak kan sudah bertambah menjadi tiga belas… ah, kalaupun zodiak hanya ada dua belas, selama saya ingin, saya bisa menambah ksatria emas berapapun juga."

Benar-benar kalimat yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Untunglah yang ditawari masih waras dan langsung menolak sopan, "Terima kasih, tapi saya sudah memiliki dewi saya sendiri. Semoga jawaban saya tidak menyinggung."

Sementara _Gold Saints_ lain menatap Tate dengan iri. Seandainya kami di sini juga diberi kesempatan memilih dewi lain, batin mereka menjerit tragis.

"Baiklah, ayo kita semua bersulang!" sri Paus buka suara sambil mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi, disusul seluruh penghuni ruangan dengan gerakan yang sama.

"Demi semua yang berkumpul di sini." Athena menyambut.

"Demi keabadian Sanctuary." yang lain menyahut.

"DEMI DEWI ATHENAAA!" Shura beda kalimat sendiri.

Dan setelahnya suara denting kaca juga teriakan membahana beradu di udara, "_CHEEEEEEEERS_!"

Pekerjaan kali ini memang pengalaman yang cukup baru bagi Tate. Memang tidak setiap hari dia bertemu musuh dan klien unik yang jauh dari harapannya. Tapi untuk sekarang, tidak ada salahnya sang _bodyguard_ menikmati hasil kerjanya di bagian dunia lain sedikit lagi.

* * *

**END**


End file.
